Serializer/deserializer (SERDES) links are used for communication in computing systems. A SERDES link includes a serializer to serialize outgoing parallel data, such as data from a bus, into serial data. The SERDES link also includes a deserializer to deserialize incoming serial data to parallel data. A SERDES link is popular in computing systems employing high speed, power efficient communications.